This invention relates to a motorized device for aiding the maneuvering of trailers such as caravans, horse box or boat trailers and the like subsequent to detachment of the trailers from the towing vehicle.
Conventional trailers generally comprise a retractable device which aids in manual maneuvers after the trailers are detached from the towing vehicle. Such devices generally comprise a wheel mounted on a pivoting shaft or on a pivoting fork. However, it will be appreciated that as the weight and dimensions of a trailer becomes relatively large, it becomes difficult to steer the trailers by hand and to push them for the purpose of changing their position. This task becomes all the more arduous when the ground is uneven.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for trailer maneuvering which particularly aids the maneuvering of trailers subsequent to their detachment from the towing vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a trailer maneuvering device which comprises at least one driving motor and which aids the operator in movements from place to place, without the operator having to exert considerable muscular effort.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a simple maneuvering device of strong construction which is particulary well suited to the trailers on which it is mounted.
Preferably, the means for swivelling the wheel may comprise a motor which is integral with the sleeve; the movement of rotation being transmitted via a means of transmission and reduction to the shaft fitted with a means of longitudinal engagement. In this embodiment, a remote control enables the swivelling of the wheel and the turning thereof to be controlled in such a manner that the trailer may be easily steered.
Also in a preferred embodiment, at least one of the driving means comprises an additional power take-off which permits various accessories like a hydraulic pump, a winch or the like to be coupled thereto.
The above discussed and other features and advantages of the present invention will be appreciated and understood by those of ordinary skill in the art from the following detailed description and drawings.